Technically Dead
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: For Luci. It's awfully dark... He thought to himself. Tucker didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified of night driving. He was scared of the dark, and driving in it didn't make his phobia any better. Tucker flipped the beams to high, just to be on the safe side. The car turned the corner, and without a moment's notice -bright white headlights flooded his vision.


**For Luci, my hundredth reviewer on The Keeper's Phantom. I don't own DP and enjoy this oneshot! **

"Hey Tuck, I heard there was this brand new video coming out... Wanna meet me at Nasty Burger so we can camp out at the store to wait for it?" Danny was blabbering on and on about a brand new video game to his best friend, Tucker Foley at ten at night. Tucker Foley was the one kid who was smarter than all the teachers in his school, and he wasn't about to let an opportunity like getting a new game just pass him buy.

"Sounds cool, dude. Il'l meet you there in fifteen," planned Tucker. An excited yell was heard on the other side, and Tucker hung up his smart phone. A grin spread across his face. Without a second to waste he sprinted out of his room and down the stairs. He lost his footing at the last step and slid into the kitchen, almost hitting the kitchen counter. He caught his balance and glanced at the counter. A very scrumptious looking sandwich awaited him there, along with a note.

_"Tuckerino~"_

Tucker let out a soft smile. It was his dad's nickname for him. Of course, if anyone else found out about his embarrassing nickname, he would deny that nickname's existence in a heartbeat.

_"Your mom and I are out at dinner. Enjoy a bite to eat before hanging out with your pals tonight. We love you kiddo! _

_~Daddieo" _

Tucker looked at the pen sitting next to the piece of paper, and then back at the sandwich. They wrote him a nice note... Might as well tell them where he was heading.

_"Yo daddieo~ _

_I'm heading to the store to camp out for a brand new video game coming out tomorrow! It's going to be totally wicked! If I don't come back by noon tommorow, give me a jingle." _

Tucker paused for a moment as his pen hovered over the paper. Telling them he loved them was so...

...unmanly.

But Tucker sighed. His consciousness got the best of him. He scribbled a quick "_love ya too_" before snatching the sandwich and racing out the door. He started up his brand new baby (an all new, state of the art metallic silver slug bug, equipped with a beautiful sound system and a whole bunch of other fun 'toys'), and slid 'her' out of the garage. Tucker had just gotten his driver's license the week before, and he was pretty proud he could drive by himself though. He moved the stick into reverse and slowly backed out of his driveway. Popping the sandwich into his mouth, he chewed it as he headed out to the short drive to Nasty Burger. Maybe he could grab a Nasty Burger while he was there.

_It's awfully dark_... He thought to himself. Tucker didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified of night driving. He was scared of the dark, and driving in it didn't make his phobia any better. Tucker flipped the beams to high, just to be on the safe side. The car turned the corner, and without a moment's notice-

-bright white headlights flooded his vision. A giant semi was going the wrong direction on the freeway, and the driver was obviously drunk. The semi crushed his little slug bug, and Tucker saw no more.

* * *

Danny shivered in the cold. It had been a good thirty minutes... Where was Tucker? He should've been here by now... He heard police sirens go off, followed by an ambulance. Danny raised an eyebrow. Usually there weren't that many accidents around here... In fact, the last accident that happened was a year ago. Danny slipped behind the Nasty Burger and transformed to his famous alter ego: Danny Phantom. He quickly flew off after the cops and the ambulance, just to see the damage.

His heart quickly plunged to his stomach as he saw who the victim was.

* * *

Tucker's head throbbed uncontrollably. Wh..where was he? He certainly wasn't in his comfortable little slug bug anymore. He reached up to rub his head, but something didn't feel right. He heard wires moving and mechanical noises. Come to think of it, he couldn't even feel his-

Tucker quickly opened his eyes in a panic. He looked at his arm; or at least, what used to be his arm. A metallic silver robot arm was there instead. He tried standing up, but found that he had no legs. Instead, a wisp-like tail was there instead. Tucker let out a scream in absolute horror. This had to be a dream... It just had too! He tried punching himself in the head to wake himself up, but all he felt was another throbbing headache. He blinked blearily and tried to figure out where the heck he was.

Familiar green glowing objects swirled around him. The air was cold, stiff... Not alive.

He was in the ghost zone.

And he was _dead. _

He began to see stars, and fainted on the spot.

* * *

The next thing he heard was the sound of whirring machines. Tucker blinked a few times, and shut them tightly. He didn't want to open his eyes again to find out this wasn't a bad dream.

"Hello? Earth to new ghost kid?"

Tucker's eyes widened. He recognized that voice. It was the voice that attempted to be hip and terribly failed at it, and was a tech kids biggest dream-

"Technus? Oh no, I can't be dreaming!" cried out Tucker. He opened his eyes and tried to stand up, but flopped back down on the apparently make shift bed. Technus looked at Tucker in surprise.

"You already know me? Far out! I must be becoming so hip and funk-" Before Technus could get another word out, Tucker did something very unmanly: he began to cry. Technus looked at him very awkwardly, unsure what to do in this situation.

"Er... Keep on truckin', newbie. Your death is one of the hardest things to accept, and- hold on a dang ding minute here! Your... Or, you were... Your that tech geek that's friend with the ghost boy!" exclaimed Technus in recongnition. His eyes softened as Tucker began to cry some more. Technus pondered what to do in this awkward situation. He snapped his fingers and flew quickly out of the room, leaving Tucker almost to the point of despaired sobbing at this point. Technus quickly returned with a shiny metallic object in his hand.

"Here. Kid. It's the latest gadget on the market. You can listen to groovy beats with it," he said softly. Tucker awkwardly wiped his tears away and looked at the object before him. It looked like a magnificent piece of technology... He didn't even recognize it.

"...what is this?" Tucker whispered hoarsely. Technus grinned.

"It's from the future. It's called an... iPhone 21. It's so advanced even I don't know what to do with it!"

Tucker's eyes widened, and he began to fiddle with the iPhone 21. A small smile came over his despaired face, and Technus sighed in relief.

"Hey, kid... You're brand spanking new as a ghost. It's a tough world in the ghost zone... And since your the only person I've met that loves technology as much as I do, do... Do you want to train under me? We can be the funkiest tech duo the world has ever known!" offered Technus quietly. Tucker looked up, and for a moment he actually looked happy after what had just happened.

"...as long as I teach you some current slang. It's better than nothing." agreed Tucker. Technus grinned; he had never had an apprentice before! He looked at the iPhone 21 and smiled.

"Groovy! Now... Let's figure out how to use this thing so we can jive to some bea-"

"...I have so much to teach you..."

**Leave a review please! :)**


End file.
